


Make It Work

by bellutrixlestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: "Oh shit! Did we get married?"





	

“ _What the hell_?” Draco woke to a shout, his head pounding. Rolling over, he caught sight of a shock of red hair. “What are you doing in my bed?” The stranger asked. It was a few more seconds before he realized that he was, in fact, in someone else’s hotel room. “Wait, Malfoy?” Draco raked his eyes down the stranger’s form before it dawned on him that this was not a stranger. Not at all. Draco’s eyes widened as he realized that he was in the bed of one Percy Weasley, and that they were both very naked.

“Morning, Weasley,” Draco drawled. “That must have been some Bachelor’s party for me to wake up here.” The pounding headache worsened as he sat up to get a better look at the other man. “Just how drunk were we, I wonder.”

“Very, it would seem,” Percy said, stretching his arms above his head. The years had been very good to the redhead, Draco realized as he watched him; not only for his body, but for his personality. Draco knew from work with the Ministry that the now-Senior Undersecretary had mellowed out in the five years since the war ended. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed, or why we’re both naked.”

Draco rolled his eyes at the man, “I would think that the first question would be answered by the second question, and the second question would be answered by the answer to the first question.”

“What?” Percy asked, squinting as he tried to make sense of what Draco had said.

“We had sex. Obviously.” Draco smirked at Percy’s gob smacked expression. “More importantly, you topped, it would seem. I must have been really drunk for that to have happened.” Draco started fiddling with the ring on his finger and then froze. “Oh, fuck no.”

“What, did you just realize that you fucked a Weasley?” It was Percy’s turn to smirk at him.

Draco glared at the older man, “Believe me, I have no problem with that, which your twin brothers can attest to.” Draco smirked inside at Percy’s sickened expression. “No, I said that because I don’t wear a ring. Ever.” He raised his left hand to show Percy the ring that was now adorning his ring finger.

“Oh shit!” Percy shouted as he realized that he, too, was wearing a ring. His voice rose an octave as he asked, “Did we get _married_?”

“My mother is going to kill me,” Draco whispered, knowing that the answer to Percy’s question was definitely “yes.” He could feel the marriage bond now that he knew to look for it.

“Forget your mother, my mother is going to kill us both,” Percy groaned and lay back against the pillows, hands covering his face. “We got married. My sister’s wedding is in,” he looked at the clock on the nightstand next to him. “Five hours, and we got married the night before her wedding _._ ”

“I think you’re forgetting one major thing, Weasley,” Draco snapped. “Wizarding marriages are forever. I can feel the marriage bond, which means we are going to be married for the _rest of our lives_.” Percy paled at his words and sat up quickly, wincing in pain.

“Fuck,” Percy whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” His voice rose with each subsequent “fuck” and by the last one he was shouting. “ _Dammit!_ ” He took a deep breath in, and let it out loudly, his eyes closed and face flushed with anger. “What are we going to do about it?” He asked as he opened his eyes.

“There’s not really anything we _can_ do,” Draco answered. “It was a marriage bond. You can’t break those, at least not without dying. Muggles didn’t just come up with ‘til death do us part’ on their own. I’d say the only things we can really do are either ignore it,” which Draco personally didn’t think was an option. “Or we can try and make it work.”

“Make it work?” Percy raised an eyebrow. “What you mean act like a couple?”

Draco shook his head. “No, definitely not; I’m not sure I could ‘act like a couple’ with anyone, even if I was actually a couple with them. But maybe we could date? Or something?” Draco was sure his face matched his new husband’s hair. _Husband._ Now that was a weird thought.

“Date?” Percy’s eyebrow rose even higher. After a moment he shrugged. “Sure, we could do that.” Draco gaped at him and he rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Malfoy; we’re _married._ There’s not really anything else we can do other than ignore it, and I don’t really like that idea any more than you seemed to. So, yes, I’ll date you. Who knows, maybe we’ll actually fall in love.” He smiled softly, as though he enjoyed that thought.

“Right,” Draco nodded. “Now, I should probably get back to my room.” He said, getting out of bed and pulling his pants on. “Blaise will probably be bursting in there any moment wondering where in hell his Best Man is., and I would like to actually be in there when that happens. I think we can both agree that we should probably wait until _after_ the wedding to tell everyone about this.” He gestured to the rings on their fingers. After seeing Percy’s nod of agreement, Draco apparated back to his own room. He sagged back against the door of his room and sunk to the floor, head in his hands. “Fuck.”

* * *

 

“So, boys,” Ginny said sweetly as she and Blaise walked over to Draco and Percy, who were quietly discussing their relationship as the rest of the wedding guests danced. “Why aren’t you two out on the dance floor?”

“I don’t dance,” Percy said flatly. “Draco was simply kind enough to keep me company.” There was a faint blush on his cheeks that Draco was sure the youngest Weasley noticed.

“Uh huh,” She nodded before looking from Draco’s hand to Percy’s. “Those are nice rings you have. They match, almost like wedding rings.” Ginny’s voice was icy. “Now, why on earth would you be wearing wedding rings?”

Draco could feel his face heating up as Percy answered, “We were apparently a lot drunker than we should have been last night, and now we’re married.”

“You realize Mum’s going to kill you, right?” Ginny raised an eyebrow at the two men, ignoring her husband as he snickered at them. “Both of you are going to be dead as soon as she finds out. She’s already pissed at Ron for eloping with Greg and moving to Scotland to raise sheep, now you’ve gone and gotten married completely on accident and she won’t get to see your wedding either.”

Draco smiled inwardly as he was reminded of his friend’s marriage to the youngest Weasley male. Ron had finally gotten tired of his mother’s wedding planning and he and Greg had decided to skip it all together. They had a nice quiet ceremony with a couple of witnesses and then left for Scotland, where Greg had already bought a large plot of land. They visited frequently, as Scotland and England were ruled by the same Ministry of Magic, but both were happy where they were, just close enough to their respective families that neither of them had to see their overbearing mothers too much, but that they could visit anytime they wanted.

“It’s not as though there would have been much to see, even if I had ended up having a ‘normal’ wedding,” Percy replied to his sister, pulling Draco from his thoughts. “I never wanted to have an actual wedding. Big events aren’t my thing; I would have been satisfied just going to the Office of Magical Marriages and signing the papers.” He explained to Draco, who nodded. Draco agreed with the dislike of big events. Growing up in a family where everything was celebrated with a huge ball had turned Draco off of large social gatherings, though he made exceptions for his friends’ weddings.

“Well, have fun explaining that to her,” Ginny retorted, then smirked. “You can do that right now.” She turned and walked away, dragging Blaise onto the dance floor behind her.

“Hello, Mum,” Percy said in greeting to Molly Weasley, who had walked up behind them near the end of their conversation. Draco winced as he caught sight of the expression on her face.

Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at her third son, “Married, Percy?” Percy’s ears reddened at his mother’s tone. “Honestly, I thought I raised you boys better than that. First Ron goes off and elopes and becomes a sheep farmer, and now you accidentally get married the night before your sister’s wedding?”

“It’s not as though we meant to get married,” Percy snapped. “We were drunk. It just happened.”

Molly snorted, “Well, this is one drunken mistake that can’t be fixed.”

Draco sighed, “Believe me, we know that. We had this conversation when we woke up this morning, and we’ve decided we were going to try to make it work. We’re dating now.” He reached over to squeeze Percy’s hand, and relaxed a bit when Percy squeezed back and laced their fingers together, smiling gently at the younger man.

“At least you understand,” Molly said. “Well, I’m going to go find the twins and make sure they haven’t done anything to the food.” Draco didn’t think anyone would have been foolish enough to try and pull pranks at Ginny Weasley’s wedding reception, but didn’t try to stop his new mother-in-law as she walked away.

“Well,” Percy said after a few moments. “She took that a lot better than I expected.”

Draco nodded, squeezing Percy’s hand a bit tighter. “Do you think your sister would be too mad if I left right now? I’ve already performed all of my Best Man duties, so there’s really no reason for me to stay.”

“I think I’m ready to leave too, actually,” Percy said. “Maybe we could go back to my room and talk for a while? We do still have some things we need to discuss, like whether our living arrangements will change.” Draco nodded and let himself be dragged out of the reception hall.

“So, living arrangements?” Draco asked Percy as they sat across from each other on the older man’s bed. They had taken the time to change out of their dress robes and both were now wearing comfortable pajamas.

“Right, living arrangements,” Percy said. “Do we want to each live at our separate homes until our relationship develops to the stage where we feel comfortable living together or do we want to go ahead and move into each other and save ourselves the trouble of decided when the time is right?”

“Well,” Draco answered. “I would be fine with us moving in together now if you were okay with that. I mean, we’ve known each other for twelve years, we’ve worked together for four; I would be comfortable living with you even without the marriage.” Percy simply nodded in agreement. “I guess all we need to decide now is whether you move in with me or I move in with you, or we could both find a completely new flat and spare ourselves that little spat.”

“When do you want to start looking for a new flat?” Percy asked.

Draco thought about it for a moment before answering, “How about tomorrow? We both have the day off from work, and I didn’t have any plans, so if you’re free, we should do it then.”

Percy nodded once, “Right, tomorrow. Sounds good.” He took a deep breath before he continued speaking, his ears slightly pink. “It’s late and you’re already dressed for bed. Would you like to stay here with me tonight?”

Draco’s eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled softly, leaned over, and planted a gentle kiss on Percy’s lips. “I would love to.”

The two men didn’t get much sleep that night.

* * *

 

“What do you think of this one?” Draco asked his husband as they looked around at the flat they were visiting. After a month of searching the two men were both about ready to give up on finding a new place to live. They had decided to trade off whose flat they stayed in each night until they found one to share, but they had yet to find one that they both liked.

“It’s too small. You could hardly fit a twin sized bed in those bedrooms, much less a queen.” Percy shook his head. “Maybe we should just give up. We could always live in your flat. It’s nice, and we both like it.”

“No, we’ll find something, we just haven’t looked hard enough,” Draco disagreed. “Maybe the next one will be better.”

“You say that every time, and the next one is never better,” Percy snapped. “Fuck, I never knew looking for a flat could be so stressful.”

“What if we didn’t get a flat?” At Percy’s incredulous look, Draco elaborated, “Well, we’re already married, we both want kids someday, and we can’t very well raise magical children in the middle of Muggle London. What if we got a house?”

“A house?” Percy asked. “I hadn’t thought of that.” Percy thought for a moment before continuing, “Yes, a house would be nice; one with a big yard for the kids to play with, and maybe an extra room for when we have guests.” Percy smiled at Draco, “We’re going to buy a house.”

* * *

 

The search for a new house had gone quite a bit better than the search for a flat. It had only taken a week before they found one that they could agree on. Two weeks after that they were completely moved in. “This place is beautiful.” Percy said for the umpteenth time. “Plenty of space inside and out. It’s the perfect place to raise a couple of children.”

“Well, it’ll be a couple of years before we get to that, but yeah,” Draco agreed. “I’m really glad we found it, though if that Petunia Dursley starts giving me dirty looks again, I may hex her.” Draco was extremely irritated with the muggle woman from Number 4 who had turned her nose up at Draco when she learned he was married to a man. Draco was used to people looking down on him for his status as a former Death Eater, but not for his sexuality. To learn that he couldn’t escape scorn even in the muggle world had been a blow to his confidence.

“She’s Harry’s aunt, you know,” Percy said. “And if what Harry tells me is correct, her son is also gay. I believe he’s engaged a man named Justin Finch-Fletchly; I believe he was a Hufflepuff in your year, correct?”

“Yes, he was,” Draco grinned. “I’m sure she was pleased to meet him. I wonder if she knows he’s a wizard? Harry mentioned that his muggle relatives hate magic.”

“Oh yes, they do,” Percy nodded. “The summer between your first and second years, the twins and Ron had to go rescue him from their house; they had put bars on his windows to try and keep him in. Of course, those bars were no match for Fred and George and they managed to get him out and to our house. Mum was mad as hell when she woke up.”

“I can imagine so,” Draco, who had been on the receiving end of Molly Weasley’s wrath, could definitely imagine it. What he couldn’t imagine was why the twins constantly did things in their youth that they knew would bring that wrath down upon themselves.

“Dinner’s ready, by the way,” Percy said. “I made shrimp alfredo with broccoli.” Draco smiled. Aside from his mother, Percy was the best cook in the Weasley family, and he loved to show off his skills, especially to Draco, who had been fed by House Elves until he had graduated Hogwarts, at which point he had removed himself from Malfoy Manor in an attempt to forget the horrors which he had seen there.

“Perfect, I love your shrimp alfredo,” Draco said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Percy’s cheek. “What about desert?” The smirk Percy gave him was answer enough.

* * *

 

The months passed quickly and soon it was their anniversary. Draco couldn’t believe that they had been married for an entire year. They were going to a nice restaurant to celebrate, and Draco was excited. It was the first time the two of them had gone out to celebrate something in the entire time they had been married. “You look nice in that suit,” Draco told his husband as they got dressed.

“You mean my ass looks nice in this suit,” Percy quipped, grinning in the mirror.

“The rest of you looks nice too,” Draco threw back before turning around to grab his shoes. He jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

“You look even better,” Percy whispered in his ear. Draco moaned as Percy started sucking at his neck.

“Percy, we have dinner reservations, we can’t do anything now,” Draco whispered hoarsely, already half-hard just from that.

“We could always cancel,” Percy said, nipping at Draco’s ear.

“But it’s our first anniversary. We need to celebra–” Draco gasped as Percy pawed at his clothed dick.

“We can celebrate just fine right here,” Draco could feel Percy smirking against his neck. A quiet “fine” was all it took before Percy had them both naked on their bed, Draco’s legs spread wide as his husband fingered him open.

Draco let out a loud moan as Percy’s fingers brushed his prostate. He gasped when he felt something wet envelope his cock, and locked eyes with Percy, whose head was bobbing up and down as he sucked Draco off. “Oh, Merlin,” He moaned. “Percy, please I need you inside me–” Percy gave a particularly hard suck before pulling off Draco’s cock with a ‘pop.’

“I love how easy it is to get you riled up,” Percy said breathlessly as he crawled up the length of Draco’s body. “One would think you actually like me.” He pulled his fingers out of Draco before lining his cock up with his husband’s hole. “Are you sure you want this?” He teased, not giving Draco a chance to respond as he pushed in slowly. He wrapped one hand around Draco’s dick, lazily jerking him off in time with his slow thrusts.

Draco let out a string of curses at his husband. “Faster,” he panted. “Please, Percy.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Percy smirked before latching onto one of Draco’s nipples and sucking. Draco arched up into him, panting and moaning and gasping. “Merlin, I love the sounds you make.” Percy whispered as he moved onto Draco’s other nipple.

“Percy, please!” Draco shouted.

“Well, if you insist.” The redhead smirked before speeding up his thrusts until he was pounding Draco into the mattress, the blond gasping at the almost-painful pace his husband had set. A few more thrusts and Draco was coming in Percy’s hand with a shout. Percy didn’t even slow as his husband came, and a few thrusts later was coming himself.

“I’m glad we skipped those reservations,” Draco whispered into Percy’s ear a few minutes later.

“Who says we have to celebrate by going out to dinner? It’s our anniversary and we can celebrate however we want,” Percy said back, pulling Draco closer to him. “If we want to celebrate with sex, then we should be able to.”

“Hell yes,” Draco muttered. “I love you, Percy.” Draco pulled back a bit so he could see his husband’s face. It was the first time either of them had said it, and Draco was unsure how Percy would react. A look of shock crossed the older man’s features before melting into a wide grin.

Percy leaned forward, capturing Draco lips with his own, “I love you too, Draco Malfoy-Weasley.” He said against the blond’s mouth. “Getting drunk and marrying you was the best thing I ever did.” Draco agreed wholeheartedly. The two men had many regrets in their lives, but their marriage would never be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add on to this, but for now it's complete. I hope you all enjoyed yet another hella gay fic that was written in the middle of the night by a sleep-deprived girl.


End file.
